heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes
Spider-Man, also known as Spider-Man: The Animated Series is an American animated television series featuring the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. The show was produced by Marvel Films Animation as part of Fox Network’s “Fox Kids” Saturday morning line up. It was written by John Semper Jr. and was animated by Tokyo Movie Shinsha with Korean studios. The series began airing on Fox on November 19, 1994. It ran for five seasons and finished on January 31, 1998, with a total of 65 episodes. Series overview Season 1: (1994-1995) |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Season 2: Neogenic Nightmare (1995–1996) |-In order to finally kill Spider-Man for his enemy, Silvermane, the Kingpin hires six of Spider-Man's most heinous villains to take down Spider-Man. |} |- |-The six supervillains cannot believe their eyes when Spider-Man walks into their trap at the warehouse. Spider-Man attempts to battle the six, but is captured, tied to a chair, and unmasked by the Insidious Six, but he manages to convince them that he is a fraud. |} |- |-Hydro-Man wreaks havoc on the city in order to get Mary Jane before being defeated by Spider-Man. |} |- |-Spider-Man begins to worry about his growing mutation. In order to seek a cure, he heads to the Xavier mansion, where he encounters the X-Men. A brief fight occurs, after which Spider-Man explains his plight to Xavier. Professor X tells Spider-Man that he cannot cure him, and he angrily leaves the mansion. Beast tells Spider-Man to go to Herbert Landon, who is working on a cure for mutants. Afterward, Landon's men capture Beast. While Spider-Man is watching Landon's demonstration, the facility is attacked by Hobgoblin. However, a mysterious force holds the ceiling in place long enough for Spider-Man to escape. Wolverine begins to worry about Beast's disappearance. He discovers that Beast spoke with Spider-Man before he disappeared, and sets out to find him (Spider-Man). |} |- |-Wolverine catches up with Spider-Man, who is hot on the trail of the missing Hank McCoy. Meanwhile, Hobgoblin steals the mutant technology information that Dr. Landon had prepared for the Kingpin. |} |- |-Dr. Mariah Crawford has developed a cure for Spidey's disease, but she's reluctant to give an untested serum to Spider-Man that may result in permanent loss of his powers or worse. But after an angry outburst from Spider-Man, she hands it over. Peter, at the ESU lab, is secretly observed by Michael Morbius, who then swipes the infected blood sample after Peter leaves for the night. |} |- |-Spider-Man drinks a serum that makes him grow four extra arms. Marvel anti-hero Punisher thinks Spider-Man is a crook and chases him around. Spider-Man finds out that Michael Morbius has turned into a vampire and is drinking people's plasma. Spider-Man wants to help Michael, but the Punisher is trying to get rid of Spider-Man at the same time. |} |- |-Spider-Man's horrifying genetic mutation reaches its culmination as he transforms into the Man-Spider. Dr. Mariah Crawford summons Sergi Kravenoff, better known as Kraven The Hunter, to help her track down Spider-Man and cure him of his mutation with a newly developed antidote. |} |- |-The vampire hunter Blade arrives in New York to destroy Morbius, but Spider-Man wants to revert Morbius back into his human form. |} |- |-Spider-Man and Blade put aside their differences in an attempt to prevent Morbius from using the Neogenic Recombinator to transform everyone into vampires like himself. They team up with Lt. Terri Lee, a detective who falls for Blade. During one attempt to stop Morbius, he kidnaps Aunt May, causing Spider-Man and Blade to have a brief falling out. |} |- |-Spider-Man and various other characters fight over a tablet which grants immortality. |} |- |-With the Tablet of Time, Silvermane's youth is restored, but he continues to grow younger until he finally becomes an infant. |} |- |-When Norman Osborn attempts to take over Toomes Aeronautical. This makes Adrian Toomes furious, using the Tablet of Time tecnology to steal youth from anyone he touches, suits up as the Vulture to destroy Norman Osborn. |} |- |-Spider-Man seeks Curt Connors' aid to help reverse the aging effects of the Vulture's talons. After absorbing Spider-Man's youth, and DNA, the Vulture mutates into the Man-Spider. The Scorpion grabs Dr. Farley Stillwell to seek a cure for his own mutation. |} Season 3: The Sins of the Fathers (1996) |- |-Mary Jane has joined a cult under the control of Baron Mordo, being led to believe that she has a relationship with her father. |} |- |-In a battle with Dr. Octopus a medical research building is destroyed. Blaming himself, Peter is considering giving up being Spider-Man, when he meets a mystic figure named Madame Web and his biggest fan, a little girl called Taina. Spider-Man shares his origin with her. Dr. Octopus attacks with his new invention the Octobot. |} |- |-Spider-Man thinks that he is evil and unwillingly tries to help Doctor Octopus. |} |- |- While developing a new gas for the Kingpin to use as a weapon, a mistake triggers an explosion and Norman Osborn disappears in the chaos. A new villain, the Green Goblin appears and kidnaps all of Osborn's enemies. |} |- |-Spider-Man finds himself in competition with himself over Felicia. Meanwhile, Jackson Weele leads a gang of thieves armed with jet-pack technology. Weele has developed a large gyro-wheel in which he uses to plunge through the city. Robert Farrell tries to help his ailing mother by using science and the gang's technology to arm himself as the "Rocket Racer". |} |- |-Peter Parker is framed by Richard Fisk for selling government secrets to foreign organisations. |} |- |-Spider-Man has teamed with the Daredevil aka Matt Murdock, in an attempt to clear Peter Parker's name from crimes of treason. |} |- |-Kingpin attempts to kill Spider-Man by turning Smythe into a cyborg and let him do it. |} |- |-Tombstone is hired by Alisha Silver to destroy the story planned for the Daily Bugle revealing that she had taken over her father's criminal organisation, in exchange for large amounts of cash. Tombstone attempts to use Robbie Robertson, whom he was childhood friends with, to kill the story. |} |- |-The symbiote returns to Earth and travels to Ravencroft to reunite with Eddie Brock, who then escapes as Venom. He is ordered by Dormammu, to whom the symbiote owes its earthly return, to steal a machine from Stark Enterprises capable of releasing Dormammu from his own far-off dimension. |} |- |-When Eddie refuses to continue to work for Dormammu, Carnage is considered sufficient to collect life-force which is essential for Dormammu to enter Earth. Carnage kidnaps Dr. Ashley Kafka, whom Eddie has fallen in love with. Eddie then reluctantly teams with Iron Man and Spider-Man to save her. |} |- |-Dr. Jonathon Ohnn was a brilliant scientist who created the Time Dilation Accelerator portal-making machine for Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. But after Iron Man and Spider-Man defeated Venom and Carnage, when they tried to free Dormammu from another dimension with the machine, he shut down the Accelerator. Ohnn quit and was later approached by the Kingpin who funded Ohnn's research to have him continue the Accelerator project and Ohnn fell in love with his partner, Dr. Silvia Lopez, who wanted to seek greater reward for her efforts. After they completed the machine, Ohnn was accidentally sucked into a portal, where numerous other portals were formed onto him, and he could create and recall the portals. Ohnn called himself the Spot and started stealing money to help fund his project go further. |} |- |-The Green Goblin and the Hobgoblin clash over Dr. Ohn's Time Dilation Accelerator. |} |- |-Norman Osborn, still with the Goblin in control tries to use the Transporting device to find out Spider-Man's secret identity. |} Season 4: Partners in Danger (1997) |- |-Tombstone, whilst incarcerated in Rooker's Island, plots revenge on Robbie Robertson as Robbie previously caused his arrest. In exchange for assisting cell-mate Richard Fisk in a few brawls in prison, Richard requests that his father, The Kingpin, frame Robbie as a criminal mastermind. |} |- |-Doctor Octopus attempts to blackmail Anastasia Hardy into paying him ransom money in order to fund his dangerous experiments, by threatening to reveal that Felicia's father was the crook known as "The Cat". |} |- |-The Kingpin blackmails John Hardesky into revealing a secret super-soldier formula by making threats against Felicia. After Hardesky reveals his secrets, Landon is able to recreate and improve the formula for the crime lord. Kingpin uses the serum to transform Felicia into a "black cat", and forces her to carry out his crimes until he can create more serum. |} |- |-Spider-Man teams with the Black Cat in an attempt to confront Kraven the Hunter. After Kraven eludes the two heroes, there are various reports of attacks. Debra Whitman decides to investigate and she, Black Cat, Flash Thompson, and Dr. Curt Connors hunt for clues, and succeed in identifying the DNA as female. |} |- |-Alistair Smythe, currently working as Silvermane's top scientist, kidnaps the Black Cat. He then bribes Spider-Man into capturing either the Scorpion or the Vulture, whom both have unique DNA samples which are essential for Silvermane if he is to restore adulthood, in exchange for her release. |} |- |-Morbius is transformed from his bat form back into the living vampire state that he was before and then flies away. |} |- |-Blade's mother, the Vampire Queen, has come to New York and is hoping to transform everyone into vampires. |} |- |-Harry Osborn becomes the New Goblin and visits Oscorp and supplied himself with superhuman powers. |} |- |-After a brief fight with Mysterio, Peter learns that Mary Jane finally got her big break in recreating the movie role made famous by an actress named Miranda Wilson. |} |- |-Peter proposes and Mary Jane accepts, much to Anna Watson's discomfort. Peter and Mary Jane ask Curt Connors to give Mary Jane away at the wedding, when they are interrupted by three giant lizards who claim the Doc is their father and kidnap him and Mary Jane. They're taken down to sewer, with Spider-Man in pursuit, and Doc becomes the Lizard again. |} |- |-Hobie first appeared working for a crime lord called Iceberg and was feeling he wasn't earning his fair cut for the work he was doing. When Iceberg found out, he had his boys attempt to kill Hobie. After narrowly escaping that fate, he knew he needed to get out of town. He stole a passer-by's purse in order to fund his new trip. It turned out to be Mary Jane's purse when she and Peter Parker are in the process of apartment hunting but was stopped by Spider-Man and Hobie was sent to jail for violating his parole. While in jail, he saves Richard Fisk from an attempt on his life. As payment, the Kingpin arranges for a hot shot lawyer to enable Hobie's release and gives him a special suit. He used the costume to get back at his old boss Iceberg. |} Season 5 : The Secret Wars (1997-1998) |- |-Peter and Mary-Jane are ready to tie the knot! Their plans are interrupted, however, when The Scorpion kidnaps Aunt May. Spidey gives chase and rescues Aunt May, but wonders if the fates are trying to tell him something. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk is paying for Peter and MJ's wedding. When the wedding finally takes place, the Green Goblin shows up in the middle of the ceremony, grabs Mary Jane and threatens to blow up the church up if the priest doesn't marry him and MJ! |} |- |-Keane Marlow surprisingly visits May, who introduces him to her nephew, Peter, explaining Keane was an old friend of his Uncle Ben. Peter finds his parents' old passports. He subsequently shows them Aunt May, who orders Peter to replace them. Peter, however, changes to his Spider-Man costume and eavesdrops on his aunt and Keane's conversation. He discovers that his aunt was being forced to reveal something to him sooner or later. Spider-Man then leaves, wondering how the conversation continued. |} |- |-The second chapter opens directly following the first. Spider-Man is able to rescue Robbie and escape the explosion. The following day, Peter and Robbie come across a Russian police officer who claims to have known Peter's parents. When they ask his wife about him, the officer, Rhienholdt Kragov, threatens that Peter and Robbie will be arrested if they don't leave. Spider-Man is subsequently suspicious of Kragov and spies on him, discovering that the Chameleon had tied-up and impersonated Kragov. Spider-Man is then defeated, rendered unconscious, and taken to Kingpin by the Insidious Six. The Kingpin reveals his plans to use the Doomsday Device. Spider-Man, the Six, Kingpin and Landon are then kidnapped by Wildpack who attacks the building. |} |- |-Peter and Robbie are told of the Six Forgotten Warriors by a friend of Robbie's. |} |- |-As former sidekick of the late Black Marvel, Omar had hidden the Black Marvel's keys after his death. Now aware of the Insidious Six's theft of the majority of the keys, he was sure that they would search for them. Robbie then arrives, aware that the last keys would be stolen. Omar shows Robbie where the keys are hidden. However, it unfolds to be Chameleon impersonating Robbie, and snatches the keys whilst the real Robbie, Kingpin, the Insidious Six, Spider-Man and the Destroyer arrive. The Black Marvel also appears as Omar leaves. Spider-Man and the five members of the Six Forgotten Warriors fight the Insidious Six and Kingpin for the last ring. The Kingpin wins custody of the keys and escapes with them. Spider-Man and the five other heroes meet up on a building and the Black Marvel reveals himself to be Omar. Omar reveals that when the original Black Marvel was taken away by his father, Omar replaced him and when the Six American Warriors age was over, the Black Marvel was confirmed to have died. |} |- |-Spider-Man and Silver Sable finally track down Kragov, the Chameleon and the Red Skull, but are caught in a force field. Apparently, the Doomsday Device the Skull created in the past was made to have his son, Rhienholdt, turn into a "god". Kragov is injected with electricity which allows him to create and manipulate electricity into doing his bidding. He wears a green suit and a lightning bolt mask, dubbing himself Electro. |} |- |-Mary Jane and Peter arrive in Niagara Falls for their postponed honeymoon, but it is soon interrupted when Hydro-Man returns and kidnaps Mary Jane. With the Black Cat's help, Spider-Man sets off in pursuit. |} |- |-Mary Jane has been revealed to have newfound water-based powers like Hydro-Man. Spider-Man follows Hydro-Man to an underwater lab, where he discovers that a scientist, Miles Warren, has used his controversial cloning technology to create this new Hydro-Man. He is even more shocked to learn that Warren then used a drop from Hydro-Man to clone Mary Jane! |} |- |-Madame Web brings Spider-Man to another dimension where he is brought before a being known as the Beyonder, who has chosen Spider-Man to be part of an experiment to see if good is more powerful than evil. He finds a paradise planet and introduces a band of villains to take it over (Doctor Octopus, Doctor Doom, Alistair Smythe, The Lizard, and the Red Skull), and it's up to Spider-Man to lead a team of superheroes to save the planet. Spider-Man summons The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Captain America, and Storm from the X-Men. Before he can explain, The Thing and The Human Torch attack him, but the others defend him. The Lizard then appears and attacks Spider-Man, but they knock him unconscious. |} |- |-Dr. Octopus and Alistair Smythe join forces with the Red Skull. Spider-Man brings Black Cat to the planet to help him. Along with Captain America, Iron-Man, and The Lizard (who has switched sides), they cross a wasteland in order to launch an assault on the Red Skull's empire. |} |- |-After defeating the Red Skull, Spider-Man and the team attempt to rendezvous with the Fantastic Four, only to discover that they have been ambushed and that Dr. Doom has kidnapped The Thing. The heroes all go to rescue him, entering Dr. Doom's empire, which they discover is a peaceful paradise. |} |- |-Spider-Man is taken to a dystopia where New York city has been demolished by the combined forces of the Hobgoblin and the Green Goblin, led by Spider-Carnage. The Beyonder tells Spider-Man he is to lead a group of Spider-Men from different dimensions to stop Spider-Carnage from opening up an inter-dimensional hole and causing an explosion that will destroy all realities and dimensions. |} |- |-The Spider-Men stop Spider-Carnage in his home dimension, but he escapes to another dimension, the one where Spider-Man is a billionaire. With limited power Madame Web sends the original Spider-Man to this dimension, where he finds himself engaged to Gwen Stacy, and finds Mary Jane alive! |} Footnotes * This episode originally aired in primetime. References * * * * * Spider-Man (1994 animated series) Category:Spider-Man (1994 TV series) Category:Spider-Man television series episodes